Catapult Construction/Transcript
Down on His Luck *'Player:' Hello there. *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Oh, 'ello again. Thanks for that roast rabbit, filled me up a treat, that did. *'Player:' So, can you keep your mind on the job now? *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Well, that's just it, lassie. I don't think I'll have a job for much longer if General Hining had his way. *'Player:' The General wants to throw you out? Why? *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' He asked me to treat the catapult wood. Stops it going rotten, see? Only trouble is, I forgot, and now the catapult frame is damp and rotted away. Yup, I'm in for it this time, the General's already cut me pay in half. *'Player:' Is there any way to repair the catapult? *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' I dunno, it looks a bit complicated to me. General Hining has had a catapult engineer sent to us, but, between you and me, it doesn't look like he knows what he's doing. **'Player:' I guess you're going to get fired, then. ***'Tyras Guard (catapult):' I reckon. ***'Player:' ... ***'Tyras Guard (catapult):' ... Look, are ya sure there's nothing ya can do to help? ****'Player:' What do you suggest? *****'Tyras Guard (catapult):' If ya can repair the catapult, that'd get the General off my back. The way I figure it, I can't fix the catapult, I ain't got the skills. The engineer can't fix it, he ain't got the brains. So that only leaves you. If ya speak to General Hining, I'm sure he'd let ya work on the catapult. ******'Player:' Alright, I'll go and speak to General Hining. *******'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Cheers, lad/lassie! He's inside the camp, towards the back. ******'Player:' Sorry, I really don't have the time for this. ****'Player:' Sorry. I really don't have time for this. **'Player:' What will you do if you lose your job? ***'Tyras Guard (catapult):' I dunno, lassie, being a guard is all I know. I ain't got no trade, no home, no money. I can't make armour, or chop wood, or fish... Perhaps I can be a tin miner, I tried that once before. It's hard work, though, and the pay is lousy. ***'Player:' It can't be much worse than standing around out here all the time. ***'Tyras Guard (catapult):' I've gotten used to this way of life, see? Standing around doing nothing for hours just seems to suit me. ****'Player:' I guess you're going to get fired, then. ****'Player:' Well, good luck in your future career. *****'Tyras Guard (catapult):' ... *****'Player:' ... *****'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Look, are ya sure there's nothing ya can do to help? *****''(same options as above)'' The General's Permission *'Player:' Hello, General. *'General Hining:' I'm too busy to talk now. Vile forces are afoot and I have many problems to resolve before the coming darkness. *'Player:' Is one of your problems catapult-shaped? *'General Hining:' That blabbermouth guard! Even left outside the camp he causes botheration. **'Player:' So, the Tyras Camp catapult is broken? ***'General Hining:' It is, but I don't see how that is any concern of yours. ***'Player:' I'm just wondering how I can help, there's no need to get annoyed. ***'General Hining:' My apologies... that catapult is an essential part of our defenses. Our future was uncertain even when it was working, but now, without the catapult, we are certainly doomed. ****'Player:' Perhaps I can help to repair it? *****'General Hining:' I doubt it: catapults can only be worked on by an experienced carpenter. You would need good Construction and Fletching skills to make the repair parts, as they must be strong as well as accurate. I've drafted in a catapult engineer to come and take a look, but he seems rather lacking in the brains department. ******'Player:' What makes you say that? *******'General Hining:' He arrived without tools or materials. Even now, he's fumbling his way around the forest looking for suitable timber. I doubt he'll find any wood strong enough in this region, though. ********'Player:' Well, good luck fixing the catapult. *********'General Hining:' It will take much more than luck to fend off the depraved foes that are to come. *********'Player:' Sure. Well, good luck with that. ********'Player:' General, I believe I can be of service to you. ******'Player:' General, I believe I can be of service to you. *******'General Hining:' Well, if you think you are up to the task, you may assist in repairing the Tyras Camp catapult. ********'Player:' I can handle it. What should I do first? ********'General Hining:' Start by finding that idiotic catapult engineer. He'll have the schematics and information needed to make repair parts for the catapult. ********'Player:' Okay, I'll go and find him. ********'General Hining:' Not so fast! A letter has arrived for the engineer. My guess is it's from his commanding officer, I can only assume it's a dressing-down. A good tongue-lashing will hopefully have some impact on that scatterbrain. ********'Player:' Alright, I'll take him the letter. ********'General Hining:' And be sure to move with urgency, our ballistic weapon is essential to our line of defence. ****'Player:' Are you going to fire the catapult guard? **'Player:' Are you going to fire the Catapult Guard? ***'General Hining:' We have few enough resources as it is, I won't waste my rations on men who cannot be relied upon. One more mistake and that guard is out on his ear. ****'Player:' So, the Tyras Camp catapult is broken? ****'Player:' I guess that's fair. *****'General Hining:' Fair has nothing to do with it! We're talking about survival. The battlefield is no place for sympathy. As seasoned soldiers say, 'Do or die'. ******'Player:' So, the Tyras Camp catapult is broken? ******'Player:' Goodbye. * Player: Hello, I'm meant to take a letter to the catapult engineer, aren't I? * General Hining: Yes, you'll find him somewhere in the forest. ** Player: Why did you send the catapult guard outside the camp? *** General Hining: Catapult guard? Pah! He's not fit to guard a dog's dinner. Such a clumsy, lazy man! *** Player: He isn't the sharpest scimitar in the smithy, is he? *** General Hining: He's downright dangerous to the other men. I sent him out to guard the catapult just to keep him out of trouble. I should just have sent him on his way. ** Player: What exactly is the problem with the catapult engineer? *** General Hining: The man is well-meaning, but incompetent. I'm sure he passed his engineer's training with flying colours but there are some things you can only learn by being out in the field. *** Player: Surely, catapults are the same wherever you build them? *** General Hining: Yes, but the resources available are different everywhere you go. Our young engineer hasn't grasped that. No doubt that's why he arrived so ill-equipped. ** Player: I'd better carry on trying to fix the catapult. The Know-How *'Player:' Hello, are you the catapult engineer? *'Catapult engineer:' Oh, yes, I am. *'Player:' I've brought you a letter which was delivered to the Tyras Camp. *'Catapult engineer:' Thank you, it's probably from the chief catapult engineer. Hopefully it contains my replacement orders. I'll read it in a minute. **'Player:' What are you doing out here? ***'Catapult engineer:' I need to find good, strong timber to repair the Tyras Camp catapult. It's proving difficult, though - this forest doesn't have a very good selection of wood. It's really most inconvenient. **'Player:' Why do you need replacement orders? ***'Catapult engineer:' Oh...well...it's a little embarrassing... I left the orders in my pocket... ***'Player:' ...and? ***'Catapult engineer:' I forgot they were there and washed my clothes. I wrote to the chief engineer to ask for another set of orders. **'Player:' General Hining asked me to find you. ***'Catapult engineer:' Oh dear, I imagine the General isn't very happy with me. ***'Player:' I think he just wants a working catapult. ***'Catapult engineer:' It all looked so straight-forward during training, but this job is harder than it seems. I've had some rotten luck, too. I managed to leave my toolbox on the ship that brought me to the Tyras Camp. ***'Player:' I've heard that catapults are complicated. That's why General Hining asked me to help out. ***'Catapult engineer:' Oh dear, I don't think that would work. It takes lots of training before you are skilled enough to work on a catapult. ****'Player:' How can you work without a toolbox? *****'Catapult engineer:' I'm not sure. The tools are basic, and usually easy to get hold of: a saw, a hammer and a knife. But, out here, I'm not sure where I can get replacements. I went back to the ship to get my tools, but it had already set sail. ****'Player:' I'm quite an experienced carpenter. *****'Catapult engineer:' I don't know... I should really be able to repair it on my own. *****'Player:' Still, you've had some bad luck, it would be a shame if you were judged on that. *****'Catapult engineer:' I suppose it would. And two heads are better than one. Alright, you've convinced me. *****'Player:' Great! Thank you. *****'Catapult engineer:' Oh...and...you won't tell the chief engineer, will you? I'll be in deep trouble if he finds out I had help. *****'Player:' Don't worry, he won't hear about this from me. *****'Catapult engineer:' Here's a copy of the catapult schematics. I hope you have better luck than me. ****'Player:' Never mind, it sounds too difficult. *'Catapult engineer:' I read the letter you delivered: it's a telling-off from the chief engineer. **'Player:' Why do you need replacement orders? ***'Catapult engineer:' Oh...well... it's a little embarrassing... I left the orders in my pocket... ***'Player:' ...and? ***'Catapult engineer:' I forgot they were there and washed my clothes. I wrote to the chief engineer to ask for another set of orders. **'Player:' Can I read the letter? ***'Catapult engineer:' It isn't very flattering about me, but you can read it if you think it will help. **'Player:' Where can I find Rolad the dwarf? (after reading the letter) ***'Catapult engineer:' If I remember my training correctly, Rolad's workshop is on Ice Mountain. ***'Player:' That's quite some distance to travel. ***'Catapult engineer:' Yes, but well worth it. The dwarves make the fines ***'Player:' I see. **'Player:' What are you doing out here? ***'Catapult engineer:' I need to find good, strong timber to repair the Tyras Camp catapult. It's proving difficult – this forest doesn't have a very good selection of wood. It's really most inconvenient. **'Player:' How can you work without a toolbox? ***'Catapult engineer:' I'm not sure. The tools are basic, and usually easy to get hold of: a saw, a hammer and a knife. But out here, I'm not sure where I can get replacements. I went back to the ship to get my tools, but it had already set sail. **'Player:' See you later. ***'Catapult engineer:' Bye, mate. Tracking Down the Parts Rolad *'Rolad:' Oh, hello... can I help you? *'Player:' I'm looking for some metal catapult parts that were meant to be sent to the Tyras Camp. *'Rolad:' Ah, yes, I remember that order; oversaw the production myself. **'Player:' I see. So, are you an engineer? ***'Rolad:' Why, no, I'm a scholar. But humans seem to think catapults are quite advanced devices, so I often get orders for siege weapons. I can make stronger parts because I dedicate time to researching new designs. ***'Player:' Catapults do seem pretty complicated. ***'Rolad:' I imagine they do, but compared to, say, a cannon, catapults are quite simple, really. **'Player:' Can't I have the metal parts for the Tyras Camp catapult please? ***'Rolad:' They've already been dispatched I'm afraid. I sent Thaki, a delivery dwarf, down to Port Saarim with them to put them on a ship heading to the Tyras dock. ***'Player:' But the pieces haven't arrived. ***'Rolad:' Thaki hasn't returned yet, perhaps something is holding him up. ***'Player:' In that case, I'll go and have a look for him at Port Sarim. Yer Can't Fool Me! *'Player:' Hi there, are you a delivery dwarf? *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Wassat? Yes, that's me alright. Thaki the delivery dwarf. What yer want? *'Player:' I'm looking for some metal parts to be delivered to the Tyras Camp. *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Ah, yer, the special delivery, I gots to keep it safe, Rolad said. Make sure yer puts it on a ship, he said. *'Player:' That's wonderful. Can I have the parts, please? *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' You ain't no sailor! Comin' in here trying to trick me! **'Player:' I am a sailor, honest. ***'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Tha's a laugh, you ain't even got the right hat on! ***'Player:' I don't think I'm getting through to this guy. **'Player:' You're right. I'm not a sailor. ***'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' 'S what I thought, yer can't fool me! ***'Player:' I don't think I'm getting through to this guy. Sailer Speech *''You find the sailor's hat in one of his pockets. You put it in your inventory. '' *'Player:' Hi there, are you a delivery dwarf? *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Wassat? Yes, that's me alright. Thaki the delivery dwarf. What yer want? *'Player:' I'm looking for some metal parts to be delivered to the Tyras Camp. *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Ah, yer, the special delivery, I gots to keep it safe, Roald said. Make sure yer puts it on a ship, he said. *'Player:' (I'd better convince the dwarf that I'm a sailor if I want to get those catapult parts...) Yarr! I be seaman Player, an' I come for the special delivery. *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Took yer time, didn't yer? *'Player:' Uh... yes, sorry about that, it took a while to find you. *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Eh...? That don't sound like sailor talk to me. *'Player:' Oh... I mean. Yarr! I hads to weigh anchor... And splice the mainbrace... and...uh...shiver the timbers? *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Well, yer has a sailor hat, and that's good enough for me. *'Player:' Great! I mean, Yarr! *'Thaki the delivery dwarf:' Here's the special delivery, take good care of it, Roald says. *'Player:' Don't worry, I'll have these catapult parts delivered in no time at all. Catapult Construction Fixing the Frame *'Player:' Hello again. *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Are ya ready to fix the catapult yet? *'Player:' Yes, I've collected everything I need to repair it. *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Great! Now, there's two sides for ya to repair, remember that, so yer gonna need to use all of the parts ya have. Well, go ahead... *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Wow, you've made a good job of the catapult. It looks good as new! Better than new, actually. It's pretty useless, of course, but it looks nice. *'Player:' Useless? Give me a break, I just fixed it! *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Take it easy, lad/lassie! I mean, we need to check the aim is on target. When yer launching boulders through the air, ya want to be sure where they're gonna land. *'Player:' Shouldn't the catapult engineer be doing that? *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' That'd be difficult, General Hining sent him away. The General says there's enough idiots out in the forest without one more wandering round. I'm not sure what he meant by that, though. *'Player:' Okay, so, if we test the catapult the General will be happy again? *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Yeah, you aim the catapult and fire it, and I'll load and wind it. Are ya ready to test the catapult? **'Player:' Yes, I'll have a go. ***'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Cheers, this will stop the General complaining. Okay, yer aiming for the three boulders, the ones with the large red cross on. Ya can aim the catapult left and right, and use the counterweight to change how far the shot goes. Remember, yer trying to destroy the three boulders. **'Player:' Not right now, I'm a bit busy. Calibration *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' That's right on target, lad/lassie. Come and have a word when yer not busy. A Splendid Job *'Tyras Guard (catapult):' Wow, ya done a splenid job there. The General will be happy when he hears the catapult is working again. Ya done me a real favour. I don't have much to give as a reward, but here's some stuff I found about the camp. Transcript